


Different Ways I'd Characterize Hylia

by T_5Seconds



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Marked As Complete But I Might Still Add Chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_5Seconds/pseuds/T_5Seconds
Summary: I've only ever really seen her written as an unfeeling force who likes child soldiers. That's... not really how I'd do it, and there's so much potential in her character for different ways you could write her, it feels like a waste.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Omniscient Goddess Who Does What Will End Up Best No Matter How You Get There

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: If you really hate Hylia, this probably isn't for you.

Destruction approaches Hyrule, and she must choose a champion. As always done before, she looks to the futures, examining them for the best outcome.

She finds one with the best chance of victory, and her Hero is chosen.

He’s young. He’ll hate her for this, she can see it. Still, if she doesn’t, if she leaves the boy to live his life, the kingdom falls to ruin. He’ll never have the happy childhood he yearns for.

She directs a child to the sword, to a lifetime of responsibilities, as she has done for all his predecessors.

And like with all his predecessors, she comforts himself with the knowledge that this will be best for him in the end. After all is said and done, he’ll be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is she right? Is she wrong? Who knows!


	2. Bad At Morals, Does What She Thinks Is Best With No Regard For Others

When a child drew the Master Sword, some cursed her name. She didn’t get it.

Sure, he was young, but he was the best person for the job.

The child grew, and defeated evil, and won. Yet he cursed her name, at the end of it all.

She didn't get it. He’d won, hadn’t he? What was there to complain about?

Sometimes, the family of the hero would pray for her to pick another, someone else, anyone else. She didn’t get it. They were the family of the hero. They ought to be proud.

One day, all those she’d chosen traveled together, fighting greater threats than ever before. Nearly all of them hated her. Those that didn’t… well, those that didn’t claimed she cared for them. That her decisions were her mistakes, she “meant well.”

She didn’t get that either. It was an odd feeling, hearing someone defend her. Especially when they were wrong.

She was fine. She’d made the right choice.

And if she hadn’t… if those who had cursed her had been right after all… well.

It was too late to regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably closest to the characterization I see most often, and it's one I'd really like to see "redeemed." She's got so much to make up for and I want to see her try.


	3. Genuinely Cares, But Is Really Bad At Showing It

She loves her heroes and their princesses. She does, truly.

They don’t tend to love her back. More the opposite. That’s her fault.

When she cares for someone, their life tends to get more… complicated. Complicated like her enemies noticing her attention to them, and her attempts to prepare them for trials ahead being less than useful.

Sure, she prepares them, but often entirely too young- and tragedy befalls them nearly all the time regardless.

She wishes, desperately, to apologize for all that she has done to them. They wouldn’t appreciate it, though. The best she can do is sit back and leave them alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let Hylia have feelings. Give me the angst. I crave it.


	4. Has No Idea What She's Doing And Is Too Afraid To Ask

When she was created, all she knew was her purpose: be perfect.

As one of the oldest beings in existence, there weren’t many people she could ask for advice.

The triforce seemed at first an excellent solution to this dilemma- the people could do as they pleased, and she could step in if anything went horribly wrong.

Things went horribly wrong. Often.

She picked heroes instead. This too seemed like an excellent solution, until she realized she’d simply remade her own problem as someone else, born knowing they were destined to do something and with no idea how to do it.

Those heroes began resenting her for all their issues- she was the one who gave them no advice, after all. How were they to complete their missions with no instructions?

It seemed almost a cruel joke, that those who hated her most were those she could relate to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my favorite characterization. If the Links forgave her, I think they could have a good friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd write Hylia some way/there's an idea with Hylia you'd like to see written, you could comment it and I might write a chapter for you. Might. Thanks for reading!


End file.
